


Not a Genius About Everything

by legendaryroar



Series: ShattSunday Prompted Drabbles [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galaxy Garrison, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 23:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15544884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroar/pseuds/legendaryroar
Summary: Keith gives Matt a kick in the right direction.





	Not a Genius About Everything

“You really can’t keep your mouth shut, can you?”

Matt glared at Keith, but all he gained in response was a shrug.

“I thought you two were already a thing,” Keith offered. “Those looks you give each other aren’t exactly subtle. I’m sixteen, not a child. I know what they mean.”

“We are not a _thing_ , you _idiot_! Thanks for embarrassing me and making everything awkward!” Matt huffed, grabbing his tablet and hacking into the security system to find out where Shiro had stalked off to. Then Keith’s exact phrasing registered. “Wait, what looks? He doesn’t give me looks. Unless you count that disapproving eyebrow thing he does whenever he catches me hacking the system.”

Keith stared at him sceptically for a moment, before laughing. “You’re not kidding, are you? I thought you were a genius? He’s always going on about how smart you are, but you actually haven’t noticed? Why do you think he went red and rushed out of here when I called you both out for flirting? He’s got it bad for you.”

Matt’s tablet beeped to let him know his facial recognition software had found Shiro in the security feeds, but he was too busy thinking through the last several times he’d spent time with Shiro. Trying to see what Keith saw.

Keith just shook his head and laughed again, before plucking Matt’s tablet from his hands and pushing him towards the door. “Find him the normal way and use the time to plan what to do when you find him. I suggest kissing him though. Less room for misunderstandings. He’d just as stupid about this as you are, apparently.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by beelsebutt for Shattsunday. Re-posted from an old account to this, my new one. 
> 
> You can find me at [legendaryroar](http://legendaryroar.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
